Little Miss Vengeance
by Hoodie gal 101
Summary: Charlie is just a normal 17 year old girl. But how can life be normal when your big brother is Zacky Vengeance.


Hey there I'm Charlie Vengeance. Sound familiar? Well you know Zacky Vengeance from Avenged Sevenfold well I am his little sister. I live with him and the band and life is sweet. I sometimes play drums and guitar but I mostly sing with Matt and I hate Gena and she hates me AND I cannot forget my best mate. Johnny Christ.

"WAKE UPPP CHARLIEEEEEEE" Johnny shouted trying to pull me out of bed

"Fuck off I dont wanna get up" Then Jimmy came in

"There will be no bacon left" he said walking in stealing my blanket then walking out. Then I was out of bed and downstairs before another word was said. I got into the kitchen to see Gena. I didnt feel huungry anymore and walked back upstairs to find Zacky.

"WTF is she doing here?!" I asked

"She made us breakfast" He replied

"On second thought I'm not hungry" I said walking off only to be stopped by Zacky.

"Oh and I also have to cancel our cinema trip tomorrow" he said

"What we always go cinema on the 17th of every month you can't just cancel now" I said. I bet this has something to do with Gena

"Gena says that I need to spend more time with her and not just you" he said. I walked downstairs to see Jimmy, Matt, Syn, Johnny and Gena sat on the sofa.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY FIND SOMEONE ELSE THERE ARE PLENTY HOBOS AROUND FOR YOU" I shouted and then stormed upstairs and into my room and just laid on my bed and started listening to Hollywood Undead Christmas In Hollywood. Then Johnny came up and yanked my earphones out.

"Oi Charlie get packing we're going on tour." He said looking down on me. I groaned and got up.

"Help me pleaseeeeee" I begged and eventually he gave up and started packing with me and after a hour we were all ready but we left at 9:30!

All cause Zacky kept kissing and hugging his whore so he made us late so now he can explain to everyone why we turned up a very long time after the concert but he will probably use the excuse 'Our plane was late' or 'The bus broke down'. The prick.

"Right we need to decided who is sharing beds" Zacky said as Matt was turning into an a Travelodge hotel.

"One room or more" I asked

"One" he replied looking at me. We walked in and straight to the check out thing.

"One room please" I asked the person behind the counter.

"For all of you?" He asked

"Is it any of you buisness cause I don't think it is. We are all family so what does it matter. We are only getting one room cause we ain't made of money and it's cheaper than getting 6 for all of us" I said getting in his face.

"OK for how long?" he asked

"Tomorrow morning" I said snatching the keys. We walked to our room which was number 16. There was one double bed and 2 small sofa beds. I dove on the top sofa bed.

"SHOTGUN" I shouted

"We all have to share beds" Jimmy said

"Theres only 3 beds!" Syn said then he jumped on the double bed.

"Shotgun" He said

"I call shotgun on Johnny" I said

"What does that mean" he asked

"Your sharing with me but don't blame me if I start my period and it goes on you" I said laughing

"Then I'm sharing with Zacky then." Synester said

"Gay boys" I muttered

"What was that Charlie?" Zacky asked

"Nothing" I sang

"Thats what I thought" he muttered.

"That means that me and Jimmy get that bed" Matt said poining at the matress on the floor. I grabbed the remote and turned the telly on and put Embarrasing Bodies on.

After 3 hours of watching some random shit that came on telly we all fell asleep. And as usual I fell asleep with my headphones on listening to Hollywood Undead. I woke up to We Are. I checked the time and it was 6am. WOW this is early like really early for me. I grabbed a towel and took a shower with my music on but only so that I could see it. When I got out it was 6:30 and I wrapped my towel round me and carried my music with me singing along to Comin in hot.

"I'm gunna chase this whiskey with patron I wanna girl on my lap with a jagerbomb. I'm comin in hot ya heard me and imma make it rain on the girl who serves me. I'll drink a fifth of vodka till its gone and if it feels so good then it can't be wrong. I'm comin in hot ya heard me and we be taking shots and if not you nerdy" I sang dancing round in my bra and pants. Thank god the others werent awake cause if they were they would soo video it and put it of Facebook, Twitter the whole lot. When the song had finished I turned round to see Johnny wide awake and staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked

"The whole time" he answered smirking

"Great" I said putting my trousers on then Syn sat up and saw me.

"What the hell. I wake up and the first thing I see is you with no top on" he said getting up

"At least I have a bra on" I said putting my top on. I Looked at the time and saw that it was nearly 7.

"Should we wake the others up?" I asked

"Na give them 10 more minutes" he said putting some trousers on over the boxers he was wearing.

"When are we getting breakfast?" Johnny asked

"Do you always think about food?" I asked

"Not always" he argued

"Zacky wake up. I'm hungry" I said jumping on him

"Gena can't it wait" he said not knowing that it was me. All of a sudden I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Nevermind. I'm not hungry any more" I said walking out the room with my stuff. I don't know where I'm going but still all I know is that we were in Inverness somewhere. Then I looked over at the road and saw a ASDA. I walked towards it and walked in. I went up the stairs towards the cafe. I ordered a ham and cheese toastie and a Irn Bru. When it came I went and sat down in the corner of the room. Then a 18 yr old dude came up to me wow only a year older than me.

"Hey your Charlie Vengeance right?" He asked

"Yeah. How do you know?" I asked

"Your my favourite band. You being my favourite" he said sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I said

"Where's the rest of the band?" He asked

"Me and my brother had a fall out about his girlfriend who he loves more than me and well I walked off before he could wake up" I said "Whats your name?" I asked

"It's me Deuce" he said

"Oh I know you know you were in Hollywood Undead. I love your music and theirs don't be offended." I said rushing things

"Thats fine. You wanna walk around for a bit. I can take you to Inverness shopping centre" Deuce asked

"Yeah OK the tour can wait. Lets go" I said. We walked out of ASDA and to his car. Deuce opened the car door for me. And shut it, then he walked round and got in the driver side.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Well where are your band going?" he asked

"Brora. Then to a caravan site for a small concert then we are going back to California. So yeah a lot of traveling." I explained

"Lets go then." Deuce said. I grabbed my phone and noticed that I had 3 missed calls from Jimmy, 5 from Matt, 2 from Syn, 1 from Zacky and 39 from Johnny. I texted Johhny to say where I was going. When we were nearly there Deuce put the radio on and then Hail To The King came on and I started singing along then I noticed that Deuce was staring at me and laughing. When we got to the centre of the small town and parked in the Co-Op parking centre. I jumped out and breathed in the fresh scottish air. I love Scotland.

"I love Scotland" I breathed in a scottish accent

"Scottish?" he asked

"Yeah 50% to be presice and 25% english and 25% Irish." I explained giggling.

"Where first?" he asked

"Ice cream shop" I said and surprisingly it was a hot day so I was wearing my shorts and my short Iron Madien top. Deuce was wearing a short sleeved top and joggers. We walked across the road and to the shop. I bought a vanilla one and so did Deuce. We walked down the Jubilee path and down to Brora beach.

"I love this path. Been coming down here since I was a wee lass one time, when me, Zacky and the rest of the band were down here with Johnny and his family. I was around 5 or 6 at the time, I tripped and fell down quite a few steps. Of course everyone ran to me and asked it I was ok. I stood up and fell down again. Then I started seeing stars and I had to go hospital and I hate them. Absolutly terrified of them and I started crying and ever since that happened I have never ran down here again" I told him

"Wow really. Well don't worry I won't let you get hurt." he said putting his arm round me. We walked down step by step slowly and carefully. When we got to the bottom I took my shoes off and ran on to the sand. I turned round to see Deuce running after me. We walked along the beach. Our hands were so close well actually they were touching.

"So." I said starting a convo "When you next going on tour?" I asked

"Umm I dunno maybe sometime next year or so when my new albumn is out" He answered

"You better send me some tickets" I said giving him my number.


End file.
